Tokyo Tower
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Menara Tokyo adalah tempat dimana Mika dan Yuu seharusnya bertemu. Untuk #OwaseraAnthology.


Yuu tidak pernah suka yang namanya orang dewasa. Di sepasang mata hijau bocah tujuh tahun itu, orang dewasa hanya sekelompok orang yang tingginya menjulang, orang-orang brengsek yang suka menghajar badannya untuk suatu alasan yang tak pernah Yuu mengerti.

Panti Asuhan Hyakuya juga punya beberapa orang dewasa. Yang paling Yuu ingat hanya dua orang wanita yang berperan sebagai pengasuh dengan umurnya yang tidak bisa lagi dihitung dengan seluruh jari yang dimiliki Yuu. Kondisi keduanya sangat fit, masih sanggup diajak berlari-lari oleh anak-anak meski senja sudah usia mereka. Sejauh ini, hanya orang-orang dewasa itu saja yang baik pada Yuu. Selebihnya—

—Yuu bahkan tak mau lagi membicarakan bahkan mengingat mereka.

Yuu sedang membaca di sudut ruangan saat anak-anak lain tertawa-tawa, berlarian kesana-kemari sembari mengejar kawan-kawannya satu sama lain. Yuu tidak pernah berani untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka. Yuu tidak mau merusak kebahagian mereka. Yuu tidak mau menjadi penghalang mereka menuju kebahagiaan.

—Karena ayah dan ibu kandungnya selalu berkata kalau dia adalah bocah brengsek yang menjadi sumber penderitaan dan penghalang kebahagiaan keluarga mereka.

Mengingat itu membuat dada kecil Yuu terasa sesak. Padahal selama ini Yuu sayang pada dua orang dewasa itu. Yuu terkadang iri melihat anak-anak lain bisa tertawa-tawa dan tersenyum bahkan bermanja-manja pada ayah dan ibunya masing-masing. Yuu ingin semua tawa dan senyum itu—Yuu haus kasih sayang. Yuu tidak suka semua tatapan jijik dan desis-desis umpatan yang dilontarkan Ayah dan Ibu untuknya. Yuu juga tidak tahan semua tendangan dan pukulan yang membuatnya terbang dan mencium dinding terdekat jika dia berbuat kesalahan—sekecil apapun itu.

Yuu menutup bukunya, meletakkannya asal di dekat kakinya, sebelum menarik lututnya mendekat pada dadanya dan mengumpat kecil.

Yuu tidak seharusnya mengingat dua orang dewasa yang sudah membuangnya ke panti asuhan ini. Yuu seharusnya sudah harus belajar untuk melupakan mereka, merobek lembaran kertas hidupnya yang sudah dinodai oleh tinta-tinta jelek kenangan masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan.

"Hei, tempat ini keren, bukan?"

Mengangkat kepala dari lipatan tangannya, Yuu menemukan seorang bocah seusianya, sedang menatap buku yang tadi Yuu baca dengan bolamata biru yang berbinar-binar.

Yuu mengunci mulutnya. Tidak mau memberi respon kecuali satu dengusan pendek untuk anak lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata biru itu.

"Serius! Lihat, deh!"

Bocah pirang itu tanpa ragu duduk di sebelah Yuu dan Yuu harus mengakui kalau dirinya cukup terkejut. Setelah berbulan-bulan berada di sini, tidak berinteraksi dengan anak-anak lain, menyatu dengan bayangan, dan bertingkah seolah ia tak ada di sini, akhirnya ada seorang anak yang mau berada dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Yuu- _chan_ menara ini keren, bukan?" tanya bocah pirang itu sembari menunjuk foto yang tercetak di buku tersebut.

"— _chan_?" Yuu menautkan alis. Bingung.

"Kau tidak suka, ya? Maaf deh, hahaha." Bocah itu menggaruk kepalanya kikuk dan tertawa garing.

"Kau siapa?"

Tawa garing bocah itu spontan berhenti. Sepasang bolamata yang menyalin warna langit siang itu membulat sempurna. "Sepuluh bulan Yuu-chan tinggal di sini dan Yuu-chan tidak kenal aku?!"

Gantian Yuu yang menautkan alis sekarang.

"Aku saudaramu! Aku Hyakuya Mikaela!"

"Eh?!" Yuu memekik. "Sejak kapan kita bersaudara, hah?!"

.

.

.

 **An Owari no Seraph Fanfiction**

" **Tokyo Tower"**

 **Untuk #OwaseraAnthology**

 **Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph (c) Takaya Kagami**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, uhukmajordeathcharauhuk.**

 **Selamat Membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Yuu mengingat memori itu, Yuu selalu ingin tertawa. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tak berjumpa dengan Mikaela—Mika, begitu ia menyebutnya. Mika sudah tidak ada. Bocah pirang dengan mata bulat berwarna biru itu diadopsi tak lama setelah ia dekat dengan Yuu.

Yuu marah saat itu. Lagi-lagi orang dewasa merebut kebahagiaannya. Orang dewasa mengambil Mika yang telah mengembalikan senyumnya, mengembalikan cahaya pada sepasang bolamata hijaunya, dengan seenaknya.

Tapi, waktu itu Mika berjanji. Mereka akan bertemu sepuluh tahun lagi, setelah hari itu, di Menara Tokyo agar mudah saling berjumpa. Saat itu, Mika menarik jemari-jemari kurus milik Yuu, menautkannya kelingking dengan kelingking Yuu, sebelum akhirnya Mika pergi dengan mobil mewah orang dewasa yang mengadopsi Mika.

Dan Yuu tidak bisa melupakan janji itu barang sedetik pun setelah hari itu.

Yuu sekarang ada di Menara Tokyo. Usianya sekarang sudah 17 tahun dan dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpergian dari Panti Hyakuya sendirian. Yuu hanya tinggal punya satu tahun—ah, beberapa bulan, tepatnya—lagi untuk tinggal di panti tersebut. Saat umurnya delapan belas nanti dia harus angkat kaki dari panti yang telah menampungnya selama nyaris sepuluh tahun itu.

Setidaknya, Yuu tidak khawatir lagi soal tempat tinggal dan uang makan. Sejak kelas satu SMA dia sudah menceburkan dirinya untuk tergabung dengan anggota kepolisian militer dan membasmi makhluk-makhluk supernatural yang mengganggu kedamaian kota—meski terkadang Yuu mengacau memang.

Yuu termangu di kursi taman tak jauh dari gerbang untuk masuk ke dalam Menara Tokyo. Yuu enggan menghitung waktu yang sudah dilaluinya sejak ia berkeliaran di sekitar Menara Tokyo hanya untuk menepati sebuah janji konyol yang dibuat Mika sepuluh tahun lalu.

Yuu menyisir anak poninya yang jatuh menganggu penglihatannya dengan jari-jarinya. Matahari sudah merangkak sampai ke atas kepalanya, memberi panas yang cukup menyengat untuk Yuu yang harusnya sudah cukup terbiasa. Sayang, musim panas kali ini Yuu harus mengakui kalau bukan main panasnya di hari ini.

Dan Yuu menggerutu untuk pertama kalinya sembari mengipasi diri dengan tangan. Cuti satu hari dan seharusnya Yuu bisa leyeh-leyeh di kamar. Dengan kipas angin, semangka dingin, dan segalon minuman soda dan es batu, juga pasti bisa membuat badan Yuu yang lelah karena penat membasmi monster-monster supranatural selama seminggu tanpa henti, sedikit lebih segar dari biasanya.

Dan Yuu sekarang menyesal. Waktu santainya yang berharga sudah terbuang-buang dengan percuma di sini.

Ha, betapa bodohnya dia mempercayai sebuah janji konyol semasa kecil.

 _Mika pasti lupa,_ pikir Yuu sederhana.

Yuu mengecek ponselnya, melirik jam yang tertera di sudut kanan atas layar ponsel pintarnya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek sejumlah notifikasi yang sudah menunggu untuk dibaca.

Dan seketika layar ponselnya diganti oleh sebuah _interface_ panggilan masuk. Yuu beruntung—sampai-sampai ia harus mengerang protes melihatnya.

"Apa, Shinoa?" Yuu merengut dengan ponsel kini sudah dekat-dekat dengan cuping telinganya.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan kekasih jarak jauhmu itu?" Hiiragi Shinoa, menghina di ujung sambungan.

"EH?! APA?!"

Hening sesaat sebelum Shinoa kembali dengan satu gerutu tanda protes, "Kau mau membuatku tuli atau apa, sih, Yuu?!"

Yuu mendesah sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf, deh, maaf." Yuu berkata sekenanya. "Jadi, ada apa? Tumben kau meneleponku."

"Memang tidak boleh?"

Yuu spontan menaikkan alis. "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau meneleponku hanya untuk berbasa-basi."

"..."

Hening.

"Ah, iya, kau memang tak pernah melakukannya, Shinoa."

Shinoa tertawa renyah di seberang sana, membuat Yuu mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Maaf, deh," ucap Shinoa setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Aku cuma mau memberitahumu kalau kami baru saja bersenang-senang."

Yuu gondok seketika.

"Kau tahu, tadi Youichi dan Shiho menghabisi _Yohane_ _no_ _Yonkishi_ dan sekarang _ranking_ mereka ada di atasmu."

"Cih."

Lagi-lagi, Shinoa tergelak. "Kau, sih, pakai acara ngambil cuti segala. Lihat, 'kan, efeknya. Aku harap kau masih punya waktu untuk jaga malam—lengan atas Youichi terluka dan aku tidak punya ide lain selain menjadikanmu sebagai pengganti Youichi."

Yuu menarik tas dan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku pulang. Aku bakal ikutan jaga malam. Kau senang, Shinoa?"

"YEAYYY!" Shinoa bersorak. "Sampai jumpa di markas. Dah, Yuuuu~"

Saat panggilan diputus oleh Shinoa, Yuu melirik kanan-kiri bergantian. Matanya mencari sosok Mika yang mungkin tidak akan jauh beda dari ingatannya yang dulu.

Nihil.

Dan sekarang Yuu sudah terlalu enggan untuk berbalik dan menunggu lagi.

"Cih, sial." Yuu sempat merutuk saat pikirannya ingin membuat Yuu kembali menilik ke belakang.

Janji itu memang cuma bohong belaka.

.

.

.

Satu tahun yang lalu, nyawa Mika nyaris digenggam oleh tangan Dewa Kematian. Satu tahun lalu, karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil saat berburu _Yohane_ _no_ _Yoshiki_ demi orangtuanya, Mika nyaris meregang nyawa. Satu tahun yang lalu, di sebuah perempatan, Mika berjumpa dengan iblis yang baik hati.

Iblis itu datang padanya, menawarkan madu dari neraka—sebuah kontrak—untuk diikatkan pada Mika yang bernapas saja kesulitan. Iblis itu menjanjikan kehidupan baru untuk Mika. Mika akan disembuhkan dari semua luka fisik yang disebabkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Bayarannya sederhana: nyawa orangtua angkatnya.

Mika tertawa saat itu, saat Iblis mengulurkan tangan dan Mika menyambutnya dengan senang. Janji diikat. Sumber penderitaannya lenyap. Nyawanya diperpanjang sedikit masanya. Mika terkikik di perempatan sepi itu, tertawa dengan waktu tambahan yang diberikan sang iblis yang hanya beberapa bulan saja lamanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Mika mau melakukan kontrak tersebut. Hanya diberikan waktu sampai puncak musim panas tahun ini sama saja bohong kalau Mika berpikir jernih. Bukankah lebih baik dia mati saja sekalian di hari itu?

Sayang, Mika punya janji pada teman semasa kecilnya dahulu, saat ia masih jadi bagian dari keluarga Hyakuya, dan Mika harus menepati janjinya, apapun rintangan yang menghadang jalannya. Mika sama sekali tidak berdosa setelah mengorbankan nyawa orangtuanya untuk tambahan nyawa beberapa bulan itu. Mika yakin kalau apa yang dilakukannya setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orangtua angkatnya yang brengsek kepadanya selama bertahun-tahun sejak ia ditarik dari pangkuan Panti Asuhan Hyakuya.

Mika ingin bertemu Yuu sebelum ia menghadapi ajalnya yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Kini Menara Tokyo sudah berada di depan matanya. Berjam-jam sudah Mika menunggu. Mika tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari orang-orang yang satu demi satu berlalu-lalang, mencari wajah seorang Yuuichirou versi tujuh belas tahun.

Mika tersenyum memikirkannya. Sosok yang sepuluh tahun lalu nampak begitu lucu dengan mata hijau dan rambut sehitam arang, membuatnya gemas sendiri. Namun, satu sisi, Mika merasa bodoh. Sepuluh tahun sudah Mika dan Yuu berpisah, tanpa pernah komunikasi lagi setelahnya, membuat Mika ragu kalau Yuu akan mengingat janji mereka. Mungkin seharusnya Mika mencari tahu lagi dimana keberadaan Yuu, memastikan kondisi anak penyendiri yang suka diam di pojokan panti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Apa Yuu lebih bahagia sekarang?

Melihat matahari sudah berada di puncaknya, Mika mendesah. Hari ini panas dan Mika tidak bisa tenang. Mika juga sudah lelah berkeliling mencari sosok yang sekira-kiranya mirip dengan Yuuichirou yang dikenalinya dulu di panti.

Menyibak rambut pirangnya, Mika bangkit dari kursinya. Lagi-lagi berjalan ingin mencari sosok Yuu di antara kerumunan orang banyak.

Meja informasi berada tak jauh darinya. Langkah Mika segera membawanya ke sana dan setelah informasi yang diberikannya sudah cukup untuk disampaikan kembali oleh wanita di balik meja informasi, Mika menunggu.

Dua kali sudah wanita itu mengumumkan soal keberadaan Mika. Dan sosok Yuuichirou sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Mika menghela napas.

 _Mungkin Yuu sudah lupa._

Mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita, Mika lalu berbalik untuk pulang—tidak mau berbalik lagi.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, Yuu mendapati dirinya sendirian di dalam markas bersama dengan sebuah televisi yang menyala. Teman-temannya yang lain sedang menginvasi kantin untuk mengisi perut dan Yuu sedang malas berada di kantin dengan menunya yang itu-itu saja.

Acara berita yang tadinya tidak begitu diperhatikannya kini menayangkan sebuah berita baru.

"Diduga karena kepanasan, seorang pemuda meninggal di stasiun siang tadi."

Yuu menautkan alis. Matanya kini bergerak membaca tulisan di kolom berita dan tak lama bolamata itu segera membulat tidak percaya.

Yuu mematikan televisi alih-alih menutupi keterkejutannya dan segera mencari nama Shinoa di kontak ponselnya selagi ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, Shinoa. Aku mau mengambil cuti satu hari lagi. Temanku meninggal siang tadi."

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALOOO, YAGI DI SINI!~**

 **Maapkeun kegajean fic ini /sungkem**

 **Ini ditulis dengan prompt Day#1: "Janji Masa Kecil" dan Day#2: "Kontrak Iblis" untuk Antologi Owari no Seraph. Cieeee~**

 **Oh ya, sekedar mau ngingatin kalau Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2016 sudah mau dimulai. Yuk, ah, mulai siap-siapin nama-nama author dan judul-judul fanfiksi favorit kamu!~ Masih kepo? Yakin? Kalau gitu cek ./profilIFA16 untuk keterangan lebih lanjut!~ (*note: yooo)**

 **Sip, ah, sekian bacotan dari kambing yang kemaren lolos qurban. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaaa~**

 **Tertanda,**

 **Kambing, maksudnya, Yagitarou Arisa.**


End file.
